Adoration of a Mountie
by Lizzys.Feelz
Summary: What happened during Jack and Elizabeth's wedding night? Read and find out. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot. (Creds to Kaitlin for the title!)


**Hey guys! So, this is rated M for a reason. Please, please, please, if you are under 18, proceed with caution. If not, have fun. I went based off of how we didn't get to see Jack carry Elizabeth over the threshold and it... kinda... spiraled from there. I also DO NOT speak from experience. This is all knowledge I've acquired from others and pieced together.**

 **Anyway, RATED M FOR A REASON!**

* * *

"Thank you." I say, placing my hand in Jack's as he helps me off of the carriage. The night had gotten colder and I wore a soft, creme colored jacket. It covered the beautiful white gown Rosemary and the other women had crafted by some miracle in the short time they had to make it. Where they had gotten all of the lace to put into it, I'll never know.

"You're welcome," Jack smirked, "Mrs. Thornton." the corners of his mouth upturned, calling me by my new name. I loved how it sounded, especially coming from him.

I stepped off of the carriage and moved close to him, "You're too kind, Mr. Thornton." I matched his smile. I felt like a child repeating the name, but it sounded too sweet not to say.

Jack leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. He looked up and nodded to the carriage driver, being in such a daze, I didn't even know who it was. The carriage pulled away and Jack offered me his arm to lead me to the front door to my… our house.

Our house. His and mine. Where we were to begin our lives as husband and wife until our house on the hill was built. It would be beautiful, I knew it.

I walked up the few steps on his arm, but when I reached for the doorknob, he stopped me. "No, no. We are going to do this right." He took my hand, the one on his arm, and kissed it gently. He then put a hand around my back, reached down behind me with the other, buckling my knees, as he lifted me with no effort at all.

I smiled from ear to ear. His bride. He nodded, "Okay." I reached down to turn the knob, seeing as Jack's hands were full. I gave it a small push and it opened almost all the way.

He turned a bit and I bent my knees more, making it easier to step through the doorway. Jack kicked his heel back to shut the door behind us, and we stood in the entrance way of, now, our home.

He placed me down gently, putting his hands on my hips, and my hands found their way onto either of his biceps. His muscles still firm, even under the fabric of his red serge, "We're home."

I smiled up at him, "We are." he just stared at me. I could see he was studying my face, "What?" did I have cake on my face, like that time he was going to let me walk around with paint on my nose?

He shook his head, "You're just so beautiful."

Heat rose up to my cheeks, turning them pink and I lowered my gaze with a shy smile. He lifted my chin, making me look up at him again. He gave my face one more look-over before he pressed his lips to mine.

I could taste the champagne and strawberry frosting from our cake on his mouth. That just about all we each had. Although Abigail made the most amazing food possible, neither of us had eaten much. Personally, it was from nerves about that fact that this would be Jack's first night staying here.

I was brought back to the moment from the feeling of him nipping on my lip. He had only ever done that once or twice before, and I to him. That's as far as we had ever gotten with each other, but we both knew what it meant. Our lips moved in sync as his arms snaked around my waist and my arms found their way around his neck.

I pulled back, "Let's change into something more… comfortable." I bit my lip and he smiled down at me.

He unwrapped me from his embrace and undid the buttons on my cream colored coat. He pushed it off of my shoulders and gripped it, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

My turn.

I undid all of the shining, freshly polished, brass buttons on his red serge, peeling it off and hanging it next to mine.

He extended his hand and I took it, following him to the foot of the stairs. He motioned for me to go first. I nodded in thanks, holding my skirts as I ascended the stairs, Jack following close behind.

At the top of the stairs, he grabbed my waist from behind, pulling gently so my back was flat against his chest. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the left side of my neck, sending goosebumps out from the spot his lips touched. He chuckled a bit, then whispered in my ear, "Sit down, love." gesturing to the seat before my vanity.

I obliged, and with such care and ease, he pulled every single hairpin from my hair. Strands falling in perfect curls. I didn't know how many there were hiding in there. I just remember the pain of each of them stabbing me as Rosemary secured them in place. I felt like a pincushion.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes of him plucking each one out, they were all laid on the vanity before us. My hair, curled, framed my face and only my mother's hairpiece remained. He removed it, placing it down and looked at me through our reflection in the mirror, "Better?" he asked. I'd been complaining about those pins earlier and how they'd been bothering me.

I nodded, "Much." Smiling back at him.

He knelt down behind me and I could feel his fingers undoing the buttons that trailed up the back of my dress. I reached, pulling my hair over my right shoulder, knowing it was in his way, "Thank you." he said before I felt him press a kiss onto the base of my neck. Then with ever button, his kisses trailed down with them.

When he got to the top of my corset, he peered over my shoulder with a pout on his face, "Well that ruins the fun." My shoulders rounded with laughter and he smiled.

I remembered the buttons that were also on my sleeves and unbuttoned those myself.

When Jack was through with his set of buttons, he stood, taking my hand, prompting me to stand. I did. He took both of my hands now, bringing them both to his lips, kissing them. Then he made a point of kissing the ring on my left hand.

He lowered my hands a bit and took the ends of each of my sleeves between his fingers, pulling on them, and the dress fell forward off of me. He let go and the dress fell around my feet in a pool of lace. This left me in my corset, undergarments, and stockings. The most exposed I'd ever been to him.

I stepped out of the skirts of my dress, leaving the shoes behind as well, placing myself in front of Jack, a few inches shorter than before. I reached and began to unbutton his shirt. I leaned a placed a kiss on his jaw, working my way down his shirt, untucking it as I did so.

When I was through, I slid the shirt off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor behind him, and I just admired his stature. Not only did he look muscular in his everyday clothes, but he was very, very fit. He seemed to be sculpted from the most perfect thing you could possibly imagine. I leaned to him, kissing his lips passionately and he responded with an equal amount of vigor.

His hands made their way around my waist and to my back, feeling the laces of my corset. He tugged and pulled, resulting in a very unladylike grunt from me.

"What is it?" He asked.

I smiled, "Nothing, I can tell you've never dealt with a corset before." Much to my relief.

"How?" he asked confused.

I laughed a little, "You, uh… made it tighter." his eyes widened, slightly horrified, "No, no. Don't worry." I continued to laugh, and pecked a kiss on his lips "I'll talk you through it."

His eyes lit up and he smiled, eager and excited to learn.

"First, you start at the bottom. Feel the two ends of the laces?" I asked. He nodded, and I felt his hands as they hovered over my backside. "Okay, now pull until it stops." He did. "Now, slowly unlace it like you're unlacing a shoe."

He chuckled, "That's easy."

"I know, that's why I'm surprised you didn't get it on your own in the first place." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me, to quiet me as he continued to loosen my corset. I leaned away a moment, "You're going to have to undo your belt yourself. I haven't the slightest clue on how that thing works."

He laughed, "is it bad that I'm relieved that you don't know how to undo it?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

We'd discussed our… experience, before, and neither of us had gotten farther than anything we'd done together. A huge relief to us both.

When I felt my corset ready to fall, I held it onto me. Jack knew and withdrew his hands and went to his belt buckle, explaining how it worked. "For future reference." He said with a wink, and a smile curved on his lips. He pulled off the belt and looked to me, "Would you like to attempt the button? Or just have me do it?"

"All you, sweetheart," I said, watching him undo the button. He kicked off his boots and slid off his trousers, leaving him in his undershorts. I was not disappointed. I stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his lips again. I held my corset to my chest with one hand, taking his hand in my other and lead him to the bed. I sat down, and he leaned and kissed me.

Together, we moved so I was laying flat on the bed and he was above me. Our lips in sync as he braced himself on his hands, each placed on either side of me.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to or aren't ready." He could surely feel, if not hear my heart pounding.

"No, I do. I am. I want to." I was more than ready, only nervous.

"You're sure?" he moved a hair out of my face. He was serious. He'd do anything… or not do anything for me.

"I'm positive." I nodded.

He eyed my corset, placed between us, "May I?" How was he so calm?

I nodded again, and he pulled the fabric out from between us. My bosoms peaked against the air touching my skin now.

He dropped the corset on the floor and placed his hand on my side, his thumb rested under my breast, stroking the skin beneath it. Leaning down, his lips met mine.

Bare chest to bare chest, his warmth covered me. Instinctively, my leg wrapped around him, queuing him to roll down my stocking. All the while, we did not miss a beat with our lips locked together.

After a moment, his lips moved from mine to my neck as my breaths got heavier and he worked at taking off my other stocking. When it was gone, his hand made its way back up my leg, all-the-while, he kissed down my neck and lingered on my collarbone. Silently testing the waters to see how far he could go with me being comfortable.

Well, I wasn't about to stop him. My hand in his hair, this new feeling, this feeling of ecstasy building as he kissed down my chest. Jack glanced up at me and I gave a subtle nod, knowing what he was asking.

My breath hitched as his tongue flicked over the hard areolas of my breast. I could feel his smile on my skin, enjoying this too much.

One hand in his hair as the other raked scratch marks on his arm. My desire. A desire, all new to me. He was being cruel. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin on my breast. My toes curled as a sound escaped from my throat. He silenced me with a kiss, as his hand made its way under the waistband of my undergarment and rested on my hip.

I responded with an attempt to slide down his undershorts. I could feel the length of him through the fabric, pressed on my leg.

"Eager are we?" He smirked.

"I've waited a long time, Jack Thornton. And I've been very patient. I think it's time to get what I want." I responded, tugging on his waistband again.

He chuckled, "Just don't use your scary teacher face." his teeth gleaming in the candlelight.

I rolled my eyes as I'd managed to push off his undershorts. I tried my best not to let on about how nervous I was. He responded with pulling off my undergarment and we were both lying there, bare to each other's eyes.

He put his hand on the outside of my thigh, with his thumb spread over to the inside of my leg. He reached up higher until his thumb was just below my womanhood and he brushed it against me, causing me to suck in a breath.

He looked at me, to read my face, I let out a single chuckle, encouraging him to continue. He used that God blessed thumb to get a rise out of me. I arched my back slightly and felt a heat rise in the pit of my stomach. He kept on that for a bit. How did he…? He probably spoke to Lee or Bill or someone.

He increased the pressure and moved a bit lower now. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, gripping the sheets beneath us. I could sense his amusement but I didn't care. He soon met his lips to mine, and to my disappointment removed his hand from where it had been and supported himself on it again, hovering over me.

"You're sure you want this right now?" he asked, making sure I was okay. Always so considerate, even now, when I know he was just as eager as I was.

I propped myself up on my elbows to meet my lips to his, kissing him slowly and fully. Our lips parted and I leaned my forehead onto his, "Does that answer your question?" He smiled and kissed my forehead, spreading my legs apart, and slowly let himself in me.

I couldn't explain the pain I felt. I gasped, and not in a good way. Jack withdrew away from me, concern covering his every feature. "I'm sor,y." he said apologetically, frozen, seeming to not know what to do.

"No, it's alright." I'd spoken about this with Rosemary and we both swore to secrecy. "Go on." I said.

Confusion now apparent, "What?"

"Go on." I reassured him, "It's alright." He gave me a look, thinking I was mad, "Honestly." I kissed his cheek and he repeated the motion. Not as bad this time, but still very uncomfortable. I tried to muffle the groan of pain that came from me with no luck.

"Elizabeth, no, I can't." he pulled away, "I'm hurting you. That isn't okay." concern and upset in his voice.

"Jack, please, it's truly alright." I begged, sounding pathetic but I didn't care. We were here and I wanted this, "Please" He gave a reluctant look, "Please." I said again.

He obliged and slipped into me again. It was still uncomfortable, but with every movement, it got easier. Soon, my stifled squeaks of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

I could feel his skin starting to get clammy and eventually we were both covered in sweat. It beaded on his forehead, his neck and his back.

I could feel the heat in the pit of my stomach starting to rise again. It was foreign, pleasant and strong. It grew and grew until I felt it spread to my hips, and from there up my sides and down my legs. Sprouting from my core to the rest of my body.

I climaxed, my walls contracting around him. Not long after, he released his seed into me, filling me to the brim. He collapsed down onto me, being mindful not to lay all of his weight on me.

We lay there, panting like dogs, trying to catch our breath. Jack kissed my neck as he unsheathed himself from me, and layed next to me.

He pulled me close, my back flush against his chest. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped me up in his arms. He kissed my shoulder, then the side of my neck. I felt his lips brush against my ear as he whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

I smiled, I couldn't help it, "And I, you, Jack Thornton."

He gave a small chuckle and heaved a sigh of content. I matched it and we fell asleep side by side. Our first night as husband and wife.

I don't know how it was for others, but for me?

It was perfect.

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? Y'all hate me? What's going on in your brains? Please don't hate me.**


End file.
